The One I Will Never Have
by TsukiyomiAradia
Summary: A KiyoMibu fic set in an AU of historic Japan. Reo is a geisha working in a brothel who fell in love with a ronin, Teppei. This is the story of two star-crossed lovers who were both meant to be and not meant to be. YAOI and bits of angst


__Helloooooo~~~ It's Aradia again~~ This time I deviated from my OTP to write a different fic. Still KnB but a rare pairing.

I would like to do a shout out to ironhaato and ReoMibuchi on Twitter...ZOMG you guys made me fall in love with Kiyoshi x Reo. So this one's for you two!

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, just the plot.

Warning: There's boy's love, reader beware!

Enjoy!

* * *

_In this world, love is a dream that everyone doesn't want to wake up from. To stay asleep in bliss but one day, they would have to wake up to face the fact that they can't always stay with the one they love._

The streets bustled outside, as stores started to open and people busied themselves with the day's work. Kiyoshi stepped out of the inn he was staying in, and took a deep breath of the air. He looked around, "Now, what to do…" he asked himself, "Do odd jobs? People could always use the extra hand…" he continued and nodded at the idea. "Alright, helping others is what I am going to do today!" he said and happily set off to do what he said he was going to do.

Kiyoshi spent his day going around helping people, doing odd jobs. He earned money as he did so, after doing so, he and his friends went out to drink in the brothels. Of course, Kiyoshi stayed out of the _fun_ his buddies had but had a few cups of sake. That was what he usually did but tonight, someone caught his eye, a beautiful _Oiran_. A lean, delicate geisha entered the room with the drinks and snacks.

The geisha, instead of choosing the one nearest them, they moved towards Kiyoshi and sat down next to him. "Hello, handsome," the voice said, sounding like bells, "What is your name?" it continued.

"Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you!" Kiyoshi replied, giving the geisha a wide smile.

"Kiyoshi-dono," the voice said, pouring Kiyoshi a cup of sake.

"What is yours, beautiful?" Kiyoshi asked, taking small sip.

"Reo, Mibuchi Reo," Reo replied, giving Kiyoshi a small smile.

"Mm…Is that your real name or a geisha name?" Kiyoshi asked. Reo gave a small laugh, the sound tinkling like bells in Kiyoshi's ears. "Your voice is beautiful…" he murmured.

"A-Arigatou, Kiyoshi-dono…" Reo looked down, face slightly red from the compliment. "My name was given to me by the madam of the brothel."

"Reo is a beautiful name." Kiyoshi smiled as he finished his cup of sake. Reo poured him another cup and offered a smile. The night wore on with the two conversing and drinking. One by one his friends dispersed into another room to do what they came to do. But Reo and Kiyoshi stayed within the same room. "Ah…mah, it is getting late…I should probably head on back to the inn…" Kiyoshi said, hearing the bell ring the time.

"Mm? You are not here to have sex?" Reo put bluntly. Kiyoshi laughed and shook his head.

"No, I am just here to accompany my friends but I never go further than drinking" he replied.

"Why not?" Reo asked in curiosity, it was the first time someone denied to make love.

"Mm, because I believe the experience is to be reserved to be done with someone you truly love," Kiyoshi replied, smiling. Kiyoshi's smiles were always infectious, Reo, soon, also broke out in a dainty smile.

"Ah, I see, Kiyoshi-dono. Then I hope you find that someone soon," Reo said.

"As do I, I hope you find yours as well." Kiyoshi nodded, getting up to leave.

"Ah! Will I see you again? I mean, will we be able to talk again?" Reo asked, also standing up.

"Of course, I will be in this town for a while," Kiyoshi replied after a thought.

"What do you mean by 'a while'? Are you leaving?" Reo asked.

"I'm a _ronin_, Reo-san. I am meant to wander, no?" Kiyoshi smiled.

"Oh…I see," Reo replied, with a hint of disappointment. He truly enjoyed Kiyoshi's presence, it was a pleasant one. Not like the ones he had before, it were always drinks then sex.

"Do not worry, Reo-san, I'll be back," Kiyoshi reassured the _Oiran_. Reo gave a small nod and walked with Kiyoshi to the entrance.

"_Mata na_, Reo-san," Kiyoshi said, waving a farewell.

"_Mata_, Kiyoshi-dono," Reo replied, bowing as he left.

* * *

That night, Kiyoshi occupied Reo's mind. For some reason, Kiyoshi was the most memorable customer he had; they didn't make love, he didn't force him to make love, he was very gentle. Everything about Kiyoshi was stuck in Reo's mind; his smiles, laughs, his deep voice, gestures, his stories. Reo sat near the window, and looked out to the busy streets. "Reo, you have another customer," the madam called.

"I am coming, madam," Reo said, standing up with a sigh. This part of the job was what he hated; he gave himself a cursory glance in his mirror and fixed what was out of place before heading to the room where his customer was. Even if they only met once, he thought it was fate that brought them together because he had fallen head over heels for the big man.

* * *

Kiyoshi laid in his _futon_ and stared at the ceiling. Reo's voice still ringing in his mind, it sounds so melodic, like bells chiming in the wind. The smiles were burned in his mind; the light touches burned his skin, the sound of his voice echoed in his ears. Even if he had just met Reo, he fell in love with the geisha.

The din of the bustling night market was buzzing in the background. Kiyoshi's mind was occupied solely on Reo that he soon forgot the noise and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next day wasn't as different as the day before. Kiyoshi went around doing odd jobs, earning small money as he went. The only difference was to bump into Reo on the streets. "Ah, Reo-san!" Kiyoshi greeted.

"Kiyoshi-dono!" Reo said in surprise, "What a coincidence!" he laughed.

"Haha…On your way to work?" Kiyoshi asked, smiling.

"No, I am taking a small break before tonight's shift starts." Reo said, giving a small nod.

"I see," Kiyoshi said in understanding, "Mah, do not overwork yourself, it is not good for your body," he continued.

"Of course, Kiyoshi-dono," Reo gave a tilt of his head to signify his understanding.

"Well, I must get my work finished," Kiyoshi said, "I hope to talk to you soon," he smiled and said his farewell. Reo watched Kiyoshi's big back retreat into the crowds before moving on.

'_It was a good idea to wander the streets…I got to see Kiyoshi-san…'_ Reo thought as he headed back to the brothel to get ready for the night.

* * *

Kiyoshi didn't think he and his friends would come back to the brothel that night but they did. Reo wasn't expecting it either but he urged the madam to serve them. The madam reluctantly allowed him to; Reo hurried to prepare himself and joined the other geishas in the hall to enter the room.

Kiyoshi was sitting near the window at the back of the room, like he did the day before. "Kiyoshi-dono, welcome back," Reo said, joining the bearish man.

"Thank you, Reo-san." Kiyoshi smiled. "It is always good to see you," he continued.

"Likewise, sake?" Reo offered, holding up a small bottle.

"Yes, thank you," Kiyoshi said, holding out his cup. The two didn't join in any of the activities the rest of the group did but Reo got up to do some performances to only return to sit next to Kiyoshi when he was done, politely declining to sit next to anyone else. The two were lost within their own world and was soon forgotten by the rest of the group.

"Mm…it would be nice to talk to you outside of this place," Kiyoshi commented quietly.

"It would," Reo nodded, sitting awfully close to Kiyoshi.

"So why not? We would not have to talk so quietly…" Kiyoshi said, setting down his sake cup.

"Then tomorrow? Around three in the afternoon?" Reo asked.

"Of course, at the hill? With the cherry tree?" Kiyoshi murmured.

"Alright," Reo agreed, nodding to emphasize his agreement.

The night continued with the two talking in whispers and when Kiyoshi left, Reo watched Kiyoshi's fading back, longing to spend more time with the brown-haired male. To be more than just talking companions.

* * *

The two met up the next day at the designated time, they chatted happily about everything. They joked, they sang, they talked about anything that came up. The time seemed have just blew by and Reo had to leave to get back to work. The two waved farewell but not before coming up with another meeting time.

"See you tomorrow then, Reo-san," Kiyoshi said, waving

"Un, tomorrow." Reo replied, smiling. Kiyoshi watched Reo's small figure disappear into the sea of people.

* * *

As soon as Reo stepped foot into the store, he was bombarded by the _maikos_ and the madam. "Ah, Reo! All your appointments been moved aside. We have an important guest who requested you," the madam said, "Now hurry! Get dressed!" she ushered Reo to his dressing room. Reo moved swiftly and quickly got his clothes out; the _maikos_ helped him get ready and put his makeup on.

Reo moved to the customer's room, "Thank you for waiting, my lord," Reo said, bowing his head. He was welcomed in, but unlike the gentleness from Kiyoshi, he was grabbed and pulled to sit in the male's lap. Reo put on a fake smile and flirted with the male but inside he was hurting.

The night wore on but not before Reo was whisked away into another room. _'Kiyoshi-dono…'_ Reo thought sadly as the customer moved to undress him. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to the customer to take control.

* * *

Kiyoshi sneezed, his friends looked at him. "Catching a cold?" one asked.

"No…seems like someone is talking about me," Kiyoshi joked. _'Reo…I hope you are alright…'_ he thought, looking in the direction of the brothel.

"Come on, Kiyoshi, we need to get things done!" his friend yelled.

"Coming!" he called back and hurried back to finishing his work.

* * *

Reo appeared the next day at the time of the meeting but he seemed off. He wasn't as happy as he was before. "Reo-san…Are you alright?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Ah…Kiyoshi-dono…" Reo said, "I am alright…" he replied.

"You sure? You look kind of pale…" Kiyoshi asked, reaching to touch Reo's face. Reo flinched from the touch, causing Kiyoshi to withdraw his hand, hurt.

"Ah…_Gomene_, Kiyoshi-dono…" Reo said, ashamed.

"What's wrong, Reo-san?" Kiyoshi asked, gently.

"I…I feel…" Reo started. Kiyoshi urged him to continue, offering a small smile. "I feel…so…dirty…What do I do?" he asked. Kiyoshi stared at the small male in surprise.

"Dirty? But you look clean to me…" Kiyoshi replied, not really getting what Reo was saying. Reo gave a dry laugh, tears forming in his eyes.

"That is not what I meant, Kiyoshi-dono…I done the undoable….I fell in love with a customer," Reo said, tears spilling over. Kiyoshi panicked when Reo cried.

"A-ah! Reo, please stop crying…" Kiyoshi tried comforting the _Oiran_.

"I…had a customer…last night…" Reo kept going, sniffing. "I felt…as if…I had cheated…on the one I loved…" he finished, still crying. Kiyoshi listened to Reo's story in silence, keeping calm and tried to reassure the poor geisha.

"Mah, mah, if you explained it to the one you love, maybe he can help…" Kiyoshi said after the whole story.

"You think so, Kiyoshi-dono?" Reo asked, looking up.

"Of course, if he truly loved you, then he would." Kiyoshi offered another gentle smile.

"Then…Can I tell you something?" Reo asked.

"Anything," Kiyoshi gave Reo a big smile.

"I…" Reo hesitated, looking at Kiyoshi's smiled. He took a deep breath, "I…uh…Fell…in love with…Ki-Kiyoshi-dono…when we first met…" he said. Kiyoshi was stunned and stayed silent while his mind tried to process the confession. "Ki-Kiyoshi-dono?" Reo cried out.

"A-ah…" Kiyoshi replied, "I, too, also…." He started, swallowing hard.

"Also? Also love me?" Reo asked, wanting to know the answer. He received a small nod from the taller man. Reo was overwhelmed with happiness that everything that was in his mind flew out. He opened his arms and tackled the _ronin_. The suddenly hug caught Kiyoshi off guard and they both tumbled to the ground.

"R-reo-san?" Kiyoshi asked, glancing at the black-haired man.

"I…I am so happy right now…" Reo replied, burying his red face into Kiyoshi's neck. Kiyoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around Reo. The two stayed in that position until it was time to separate ways.

* * *

The meetings continued and got longer and longer. Teppei had bought Reo an ornate hairpin. It was decorated with flowers and small bells. "The bells reminds me of your voice," Teppei smiled, slipping it into Reo's hair. Reo touched the pin and smiled.

"Arigatou, Teppei," Reo smiled, giving Teppei a hug. They happily passed their days but the happiness had to come to an end.

"Reo, we need to talk," the madam said.

"Yes, _okaa-san_?" Reo asked.

"The lord we had last time wishes to buy you, for double the amount a normal _Oiran_ would be sold for…" the madam started. Reo opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by the madam continuing. "I have already accepted, you are to go with him in a fortnight," the madam finished.

Reo was stunned to the point that no voice came out. _'No! No! I can't leave…I want to stay with Teppei!'_ he thought. His mind raged with many thoughts about Kiyoshi and nothing else. He ambled mindlessly through the brothel as he packed. The _maikos_ helped him fold the kimonos and put away the makeup. "I…I am going out for…a while…I will be back before…nightfall," Reo said, he left the brothel and headed to the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

Kiyoshi had accidentally fallen asleep under the tree, some cherry blossoms landed on him. Reo sat next to him and gently brushed the petals off. Kiyoshi stirred and awoken, he gave Reo a smile, "Hello, Reo," he greeted.

"Teppei…" Reo said, but before he could say anything, tears began to flow. Kiyoshi bolted up in panic and worry.

"Re-Reo? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Teppei fussed.

"I…." Reo couldn't form any words; all he could do was hug Teppei tightly. Teppei just sat there and waited for his lover to calm down. Reo sobbed into Teppei's shirt, incoherently mumbling phrases on the line of "I love you so much", "It hurts" and "I do not want to leave".

"Leave?" Teppei asked, confused, looking down on Reo.

"I…" Reo tried to catch his breath, "I got bought…" he struggled for the right words. "I leave in 2 weeks…" he continued. Teppei didn't say anything and just stayed still. "Teppei?" Reo asked.

"Ah? Hai?" Teppei replied, looking Reo in the eyes.

"Can you….save me?" Reo asked.

"I…how?" Teppei inquired.

"Buy me! Run away with me!" Reo pleaded.

"I am just a _ronin_, I cannot buy you. If I take you and run, then your master will hunt us down and kill us," Teppei gently reasoned. "I am sure we do not what the latter to happen…" he continued. Reo's lips quivered, he swallowed.

"Then…can you do me a favor?" Reo whispered.

"What is it?" Teppei asked.

"Can you…make love to me? For the next 2 weeks?" Reo begged, clutching on Teppei's shirt even more.

"I…" Teppei swallowed.

"Please, Teppei, _please_," Reo pleaded. If he was going to go, he was going to spend time with Teppei, right down to the last minute. He wanted Teppei to hold him, kiss him, and make love to him. To mark him. Seeing that Reo was the verge of tears again, Teppei agreed, he too, wishes to make Reo his.

* * *

Reo guided Teppei through the streets and straight to the brothel. "Do not disturb us, do not tell the madam or I will ruin your career," Reo hissed at the _maikos_, threateningly. The _maikos_ had no choice but nod and watch Reo drag Teppei further into the brothel.

"Re-Reo, was it necessary to threaten them?" Teppei asked, giving the _maikos_ a sympathetic look.

"They will tell if I do not threaten them. They value their careers so they will keep quiet," Reo said, throwing open the door to his personal room. Once in, Reo slid a stick into the frame to keep it shut, the stick acted as a lock.

Without hesitation, Reo engaged Teppei in a heated kiss filled with longing and sadness. Teppei wrapped his arms around Reo's tiny frame, holding them close. "Teppei…" Reo whispered, eyes filled with both sadness and lust, "Hurry," he continued.

"There is no rush, Reo…" Teppei replied, kissing Reo's forehead.

"No, not there, Teppei, here," Reo teased, guiding Teppei's lips from his forehead to his lips. A battle of dominance started, their tongues danced with one another. Reo busied his hands to removing his clothes. Once completely undressed, Reo began tugging at Teppei's clothing.

"Mm…Why are you rushing?" Teppei breathed against Reo's lips, hands exploring the smaller male's body.

"Because I am afraid you will disappear," Reo replied, moaning when Teppei tweaked his buds.

"I'm not going anywhere," Teppei replied, kissing Reo's neck.

"Let's…let's get to the _futon_ first…" Reo said, slowly moving towards the bedding. Teppei accommodated Reo's movement by moving backwards slowly. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bedding with Reo over him.

Teppei's hand explored Reo's pale chest, and kissed the skin in front of him. Reo shuddered in excitement, before dropping down to Teppei's eye level. Teppei kissed Reo's neck, marking the pale skin with red marks. Teppei took one of the pink buds in his mouth and lavished it with attention. Reo moaned and wrapped his arms around Teppei.

Teppei left the bud and traveled southwards, kissing the skin as he went. He gently laid Reo onto the bedding. He kissed Reo's navel and slowly pumped Reo's hard member with his hand. Reo arched his back into the touch, moaning. Teppei smiled against Reo's skin and finally reached Reo's groin.

He kissed the top of Reo's weeping member before engulfing the member into his mouth. Reo gasped in surprise and arched his back in pleasure. Reo's hands buried itself in Teppei's hair, gripping it lightly. Teppei licked, nipped and sucked, each was punctuated by Reo moaning his name, moaning for more or just plain moaning. "Te-Teppei…I…I cannot…." Reo gasped between breathes.

"Hm?" Teppei replied, not stopping his ministrations. His reply caused vibration to run up Reo's spine.

"I need…to…to…release…" Reo gasped, tightening his grip on Teppei's hair.

"Then…do…it," Teppei replied, sending more vibrations through Reo. Reo let out a strangled moan before coming into his lover's mouth. Teppei swallowed the liquid and sat up; he looked down at the blushing _Oiran_, brushing the hair in his face out of the way. "You are so beautiful, Reo," he whispered. Reo looked at Teppei with glazed eyes. "I love you so much…So much it hurts…" he continued

"Me…me too, Teppei…" Reo replied, moving to hug Teppei. He slipped out from under Teppei and forced the bearish man to lean back.

"Re-Reo?" Teppei asked, the movement took him by surprise.

"Let…" Reo swallowed, "Let me please you…" he finished.

"You…You do not have to force yourself," Teppei said, caressing Reo's face.

"No, let me do it," Reo said firmly. He gave Teppei a quick kiss before undressing the _ronin_. Each piece he took off, he'd kiss the skin under it, causing the taller male to shiver. When Reo reached the _hakama_, he slowly untied it and took off the rest of Teppei's clothes.

Reo leaned down and gave Teppei's member a tentative lick, causing the male above give a groan of pleasure. "You…you do not have to force yourself to do this…" Teppei whispered, caressing Reo's hair. Upon hearing this statement, Reo engulfed Teppei's member whole. Teppei let out a strangled groan, taken by surprise.

Being a geisha and trained in the art of please, Reo knew just how to please a male and what to do to drive his masters over the edge. Reo applied the same techniques and knew he was doing the right things at the right time because soon Teppei was warning him that he was about to release. Reo gave Teppei's member a hard suck and that drove the brown-haired male over the edge, releasing into Reo's mouth. Reo swallowed the milky substance before pulling back to look Teppei in the eyes. He took Teppei's hand and kissed it; the wrist, the knuckles, the fingers and the calluses. He licked three fingers, coating them in saliva before guiding the long fingers to his entrance.

Teppei swallowed and drew Reo into a long, passionate kiss before slipping in one finger. Reo arched his back at the intrusion, but relaxed soon after. Teppei slipped in a second finger when he felt that Reo could take it. He scissored his fingers, trying to find that spot to make Reo cry out in pleasure. He knew he found it when Reo broke the kiss they were in to grip his shoulders tightly and cried out loudly. Reo's body racked with pleasure each time Teppei's fingers touched that spot.

"Q-quickly…please…" Reo begged, shaking with expectance. Teppei withdrew his hand and pulled Reo closer.

"I do not wish to hurt you, Reo…" Teppei whispered into Reo's ear.

"Do not stop here…please…." Reo begged, pulling away slightly, "You are not hurting me…it is the opposite. I feel loved," he said, reaching for oil. He covered his hand with the oil and spread it on Teppei's member. Teppei shivered at the cold feeling.

Reo moved to hover over Teppei, he used one hand to steady himself using Teppei's shoulder while using the other to line Teppei's member with his entrance. He slowly sank down on it, feeling the head go past the ring of muscle. Reo groaned in pain and pleasure while Teppei took in a sharp breath.

Reo slowly sat down on Teppei's member and he didn't move as to adjust to his lover's size. Teppei murmured loving words into Reo's ear and ran his large hand up and down Reo's back, tracing his spine. Teppei planted kisses on Reo, loving and tender ones. Reo struggled to move and rose up on his knees to drop back down on Teppei's member. Teppei let out of groan and steadied Reo by placing his hands on Reo's hips.

Reo moved faster and Teppei thrust to the rhythm Reo set. Each thrust was punctuated by Reo's staccato responses of "Ah" and moans. "Te-Teppei…I…Ahn…I am…c-close…." Reo said.

"Together," Teppei said, pumping Reo's member to the same speed of their thrusts. Reo clung onto Teppei's back. Reo started mumbling out phrases of affection and passion.

"I love you," Reo said, "So much, so much," he continued. He kept repeating the phrase over and over again. Soon they both came and Reo collapsed against Teppei's chest and Teppei held Reo close.

"I love you, Reo, to the moon and back," Teppei whispered.

"Me too, Teppei, I wish we could stay together forever," Reo replied. Teppei moved them to lie down on the _futon_, pulling the blanket over the two. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

For the next two weeks, the two stuck close together, Reo denied any customers and never stayed in the brothel. He would wander the streets in the morning and seek out Teppei when it was early evening and usually resulted in more love-making. The days went by slowly but when the time came for Reo to leave, the day breezed by.

The two stood under the cherry tree, a gentle breeze blowing by, scattering the petals. "Teppei…" Reo said, eyes watering, he lifted his hand to touch Teppei's face. Teppei cupped Reo's hand, kissing the palm. He leaned down and kissed Reo, holding the geisha close, Reo wrapped his arms around Teppei, tightly not wanting to let go.

When the two broke, they gazed into each other's eyes. They were filled with sadness, longing and frustration. Reo reached up to his hair and pulled out the hair pin Teppei bought him. "Keep this with you…" Reo said, passing the pin to Teppei. "Keep a piece of me with you," Reo continued. Teppei accepted the pin. He slipped off the bracelet he had on and gave it to Reo.

"Then you also keep a piece of me with you," Teppei whispered, hugging Reo tightly. With one last kiss, they parted ways. Reo walked slowly back to the brothel to accept his fate, Teppei returned to the inn and walled himself up in his room.

* * *

Reo sat in the carriage with his new master, he turned to look out the back. He saw the fading village, thinking of Teppei. He had told Teppei there was no need for him to see him off, or he'll feel heartbroken and end up crying. Teppei murmured a small agreement and stayed true to his word.

Reo's new master kept eyeing him, as if to undress him. Being bought, he had no choice but to obey his master's commands. He relinquished himself to become another doll for a collection, to be played around with. Relinquishing himself to his new life as the "mistress" of an unknown man.

Day by day, Reo's mind was occupied with Teppei, if he wasn't entertaining his master, he'd be in his room, staring at the sky, reminding himself that Teppei is also looking at the same sky. He wore Teppei's bracelet and kept it with him. No matter how much the servants insist he throw it out, he refuses adamantly.

As the months wore on, time grew harsh, there wasn't as much harvest, and the weather got colder. As the depression wore on, Reo's master treated him harshly, forcing him to go through multiple rounds of sex or have multiple partners. Reo soon was driven to the point of madness, not once had he had a chance to rest or to collect his thoughts. His pale skin was marred with scars and bruises, he wept in sadness. He longed to be in the warm arms of Teppei, to be held gently and have loving words whispered into his ears.

Soon, Reo couldn't handle it anymore, he was on the brink of death every time the lord and his friends were done with him. He wandered mindlessly back to his room, dismissed all the servants and sat near the window to write a letter.

"_Dearest Teppei,_

_ I am sorry to have left the world before you. I could not stand a life without you. A life without your warm embrace, your loving words. I cannot stand not being able to see your bright smile or hear you rumbling voice. Every day here is so bleak, so depressing, I would have rather stayed at the brothel where I could see you._

_ I cannot stand the way my master treats me, so I am leaving ahead of you. I hope that when your time comes, we will be able to meet. Like Vega and Altair in the starry sky above. I regret not being able to see your face before I depart this world, but you were always on my mind and I hope I was on yours. Please do not end your life when you get this letter, but live on in my memory…I know I am being selfish by doing this, but I really cannot stand the torture anymore._

_ My body hurts, my mind is numb. Every day I endure endless beatings and love making. I cannot handle this treatment. So forgive my selfishness, Teppei, I am going ahead without you._

_ I love you so much, Teppei, so much it hurts. I love you to the moon and back, to the ends of the universe. I am sorry._

_My love is always with you. Sayonara, Teppei._

_ Forever and always yours,_

_ Mibuchi Reo"_

Tears dotted the paper, sometimes smearing the ink. Reo folded the paper and left it on his desk. He sat down in front of his dresser and fixed himself up, if he was to end his life, he would end it with dignity. Satisfied with how he looked, he picked up the knife he smuggled from the kitchen and gave the sky one last look before stabbing himself in the heart.

* * *

Teppei felt a stinging pain in his chest, his hand went to his heart. "You alright?" one his friends asked.

"My…my chest hurts…" he replied.

"Maybe your loved one is trying to tell you something…" his friend offered, "Like they miss you or something." Teppei nodded at the statement and looked at the sky.

'_Reo…What happened to you?'_ he thought, soon drops of rain fell.

"Ack! It didn't look like it was going to rain! Kiyoshi! Let's get inside…" his friend called.

"Alright," Teppei said, slowly moving towards shelter. _'Reo…Reo…I miss you so much….Why does this rainfall feel as if you are crying?'_ he thought, looking up at the sky.

* * *

"He did WHAT?" the lord roared, stomping down the hall to Reo's room. Reo's body was collapsed on the floor with blood around him. Reo's face were stained with tears but a smile was on his face.

"He died happily…" one of the maids said, acknowledging the smile.

"There was a letter, milord…Addressed to one Teppei…" another manservant said, presenting the letter. The lord snatched the letter out of the man's hand and read it quickly. The lord grimaced at the contents before passing it back. "Milord?" the man asked.

"Send it…send it to this Teppei…." The lord said, leaving the room, "Give Reo a proper burial," he said, walking away. The servants looked at one another, not sure who Teppei was until one spoke up saying that he knew Teppei, only briefly but knew who he was. The task of delivering the letter was given to him.

The servants busied themselves with the given task. A horseman set out to deliver the letter, riding fast.

* * *

Teppei was sitting under the cherry tree when the letter arrived. He opened the given letter and read it, tears were streaming down his face. "P-Please…C-could you bury Reo…under a cherry tree?" he asked, "In remembrance….of where we met…" he pleaded. The horseman gave a small nod in understanding and left Teppei to his own thoughts.

"Oh, Reo…I shouldn't have let you go…If I could reverse this…I would…Reo…Reo…." Teppei wept under the tree, the gentle breeze blowing the petals away as if to take away something. The petals scattered and flew towards the sky, like Reo ascending to the heavens.

Teppei collected himself, and went back to his inn. He informed the owners that he was going to continue his journey as a _ronin_. He bid farewell to his friends and promised to visit when possible. He tucked Reo's hair pin into his sash and set off to finish his adventure.

Along the way, Teppei met many people and he never stopped being kind and gentle. He never fell in love, and never bedded anyone else. He kept his heart solely on Reo, always thinking of Reo wherever he went and never forgot the lovely _Oiran_.

_Love is painful thing but the pain is what keeps the love alive and lets us know that we truly have fallen for one another. Sometimes a great sacrifice is needed to ensure that the love moves forward._

* * *

Author's Corner~

Aw gawd, you guys don't know how much I cried when I wrote this fic...I almost stopped and wanted to delete it...But I finished with encouragement from the rpers on Twitter.

So, there you go another one...I felt bad making Reo write a suicide note...

So here's to clarify some terms people might not know:

_Oiran_ is basically the "best" geisha, the prettiest and most bought

_Maikos_ are "Little Sister" of those that had already became a geisha. They assist the geishas in preparing for the day's work

_Ronin_ are wanderers

_futon_ is bedding that is laid on the floor, kinda like a bed.

So that concludes this fic...Look forward for other KnB fics to come! Love you all! Please R&R


End file.
